The Fangirl and the Kittens
by Animefangirl365
Summary: Multiple Naruto characters become kittens and get sent to the real world; on a fangirl's doorstep. SLIGHT MANGA SPOILERS, AS WELL AS SOME ORIGINALITY. Slight self insert. Rated T for foul language. I reread the rating rules, and foul language to the extent of this story can actually go under T, not M like I originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello readers! Okay, so, for like, the past three years or so, I've imagined scenarios where I get transplanted into different animes. Well, I recently discovered the fanfiction theme where the Akatsuki get turned into kittens and get sent to our world! So while it's way overdone, I decided to try my hand at it. Art is originality, so hopefully I can do a, well, original take on this idea! **

**Deidara: Art is explosive! Hn!**

**Sasori: For the last time, art is immortal!**

**Deidara: Sasori-danna, your "immortal" **_**art**_** *makes gagging sound* wasn't so immortal, was it?!**

**Sasori: …**

**Hidan: Shut the fucking hell up, or I'll sacrifice your asses to Jashin-sama!**

**Me: Okay, you are not turning my story into an insult contest! All of you are great, so get along, or else! *exudes killing intent***

**Deidara, Sasort, & Hidan *in fear*: Hai, author-sama!**

**Me: *sigh* Now that that's settled: I decided to revive a few people, and make minor tweaks to some people. And also: If you're not up-to-date with the manga, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Just saying that now! Naruto, take it away with the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Author-chan does not own me or anyone else in this story, except for herself, so please, don't go and be a killjoy and false-report her for copyright infringement. And she's using a fake name, for security! Sayonara, minna!**

**Me: Naruto, that's not what we rehearsed! And don't say goodbye baka, I haven't told the story yet! *chases while wielding a poison-laced kunai***

**First Person POV (in 2021 – so YEARS from now!)**

* * *

It was a lovely summer day, and I was relaxing on the grass in my backyard, reading the latest Naruto manga volume that had arrived in the mail yesterday. I flipped the page, and then I heard something drop on the porch – it was somewhat heavy from the sound of it.

I ran out front, and there was a large box on my porch, and no one in sight. I then heard a loud chorus of meows coming from the box. I opened the top, and nearly fainted, because inside the box was a cluster of 23 of the most adorable and oddly colored kittens I had ever seen. I quickly closed the box back up to prevent any escapees, and then I pulled the box inside my house.

Once inside, I pulled the box into one of the spare bedrooms and started emptying out the kittens, checking their gender, which proved useless as every single kitten was a boy.

I also noticed that the kittens seriously needed a bath. Leaving the kittens in the room, I went to the bathroom which had a large 7 person tub. Once I had filled it with about 5'' of warm water, I rounded up the kittens and dunked them all in the bath. I grabbed the closest one to me, a solid black one with black eyes, and lathered the special kitten shampoo through his fur. I rinsed it off, and that's when I noticed that the other kittens had mixed levels of jealousy on their faces. I giggled; it really was adorable.

I scooped the freshly washed kitten out of the tub and dried him off with one of my pet towels – I ran a cat washing business. Once he was mostly dry, I took a good look at his face, and my heart melted; it was the cutest face I had ever seen on a cat. I quickly planted a kiss on his forehead, ignoring the hisses of jealousy from the tub, and then suddenly, the bathroom was filled with steam. When I opened my eyes, I no longer held a freshly washed and towel clad kitten; instead, I was holding a soaked, sexy, and _very_ naked Sasuke Uchiha. I fainted with a nosebleed.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The various ninjas – in kitten form – watched in envy as Sasuke, the emo guy in the group, got bathed, and towel dried, and even _kissed_! Then suddenly, there was a poof of smoke resembling when Naruto did his "sexy jutsu," and then Sasuke was human again – and completely naked. Not that they hadn't seen each other in the bath houses, but… well… yeah. Then the girl fainted with a steady – but thin – stream of blood flowing from her nose.

Most of the group busted out in laughter, until Nagato – always the level-headed one – reminded them that they were in the care of this perverted girl. Suddenly, they feared for their safety. With effort, they managed to scramble over the edge of the tub, and found Sasuke checking the girl's vital signs. Nagato simply walked over and swatted at his leg, causing him to look down, and realize he was naked.

Sasuke quickly found a towel – his face tomato red the entire time – while the others laughed at his plight.

Renee came to a few minutes later. After she looked around and saw Sasuke, she looked in danger of fainting again, but instead she simply crawled and sat against the wall. She said, "So tell me… if you're real and here, are the rest of those kittens from your world?" Sasuke nodded, since they had already figured out they weren't in their world anymore. Renee then said, "So, let's sort this out. I gave you a bath, towel-dried you, then gave you a kiss on the forehead, and POOF! You're human again. Is that correct?" Sasuke said, "Yeah, pretty much." Renee said, "Okay… my day just got a whole lot weirder. So which kitten's who?"

Pointing to each kitten in succession, Sasuke said, "Kiba, Kakuzu, Shino, Naruto, Suigetsu, Itachi, Asuma, Choji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kisame, Juugo, Hidan, Guy, Kakashi, Nagato, Neji, Obito, Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, and Lee."

Renee said, "Okay, so let me get this straight: all these characters from my favorite anime show up on my doorstep as kittens, and now I have to turn them back into their human forms, aka super sexy and handsome and _very_ naked guys." All the guys were silent; they were truly speechless. Then suddenly, Renee's face flushed, she pinched her nose, and then proceeded to stuff two tissues up her nose. The little drop of fresh blood dripping down her upper lip gave away her nosebleed. The ninjas sweatdropped.

She then sighed, and said, "Okay, I am going to go to the store and get you guys some bathrobes. Please, nobody leave the house. I don't want to have to round you all up. Do not go into any rooms please, and don't attack my own cats because while they may look harmless, they will attack if provoked."

The kittens nodded, and with that, Renee left.

* * *

**First Person POV – Renee**

I made my way to Goodwill; always a good place to start. I made my way to the Men's section, found the bathrobes, and found that I was in luck; they had 30 large bathrobes. I grabbed 23 of them and made my way to the counter. After paying for them – and ignoring the funny looks I got – I took them to my car.

When I got home, I found Sasuke outside the – closed – bathroom door. I raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "They're trying to kill me, and I don't know why; all I hear is hissing!" I laughed and said, "They're probably jealous that you got to be human again first." He just shrugged. I went into the bathroom and found that Sasuke was right; there were 22 kittens exuding various levels of killing intent at him. I handed Sasuke a bathrobe; while he had covered his waist, his six-pack abs were still more than distracting.

I turned back to the kittens and said, "Okay, so the first few will be tests on what exactly is required to make you guys human again. I had an idea while I was getting the bathrobes; there's a fairytale story called "The Princess and the Frog" and basically, the princess kisses a frog and he turns into a prince. In this case, it will be kittens turning into ninjas that I believed were simply fictional until an hour ago. So, who wants to go first? Well, I guess Sasuke was first, but you get the point."

The Hidan, Deidara, and Guy kittens stepped up. I did "eenie meenie minie mo"**(sorry don't know the real name)** and landed on Hidan. I gulped. "Okay, here goes nothin…." I reached in, grabbed Hidan, and planted a kiss on his forehead. The bathroom once again filled with steam/smoke, and there stood a human – and naked – Hidan. He said, "Thanks bitch." I turned red and developed a tick mark on my forehead. "What… did you say?"

He said, "Are you deaf? I said, 'thanks bitch.'" I stood up, turned towards him, and slugged him in the jaw so hard that he was knocked out which, based on the kitten's faces, was a first for the immortal Jashinist. I turned back to the tub and said, "So, is anyone else planning to insult me as soon as they're human again?" They all shook their heads rapidly. I straightened up, smiled, and said, "Good! Now, next!" and I grabbed the Deidara kitten. After planting a kiss on his head, he, too, was human again. He simply walked over to the counter, wrapped himself in a bathrobe, and then draped one over Hidan's body, since he was still out cold.

**(skipping 20 more kitten-human transformations)**

* * *

Now, my bathroom no longer contained two humans and 22 kittens, instead it now held 24 people, each of which were soaked. Yes, I was also soaked because picking up 23 soaked kittens and kissing them one after another will practically give you a bath.

I said, "So… how on earth did you end up teleporting from your world to mine, and as kittens I may add?"

Nagato said, "Well, uhm… I'm quite sure you know about the Allied Shinobi Forces from the Fourth Shinobi War a few years ago," I nodded "and so after the war ended, that Allied Force stuck around. The Akatsuki members were revived – and I mean truly revived, not half-alive like the Edo Tensei does – and we joined the Allied Shinobi Force. So, representative members were chosen to sit on the council. The original thought was to only have the five kages on the council, but that would be no different than a Five Kage Summit. So, two levels of the council were selected; the upper level has Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, Ao, Suigetsu, Akatsuchi, Roshi, Karui, Yuugito, Tsunade, Gaara, Mei, Oonoki, and A."

"In short, two semi-powerful representatives of each major village as well as the Five Kage are part of the upper level. The secondary level is much more expansive and would take a long time to name, but those of us here who were not mentioned in the upper level are on the secondary level. Some meetings are restricted to the upper level; those are for more classified issues. Most of the time though, Meetings include both levels. This was one such occasion. We were waiting for the other members to arrive, when suddenly we lost consciousness. When we came to, we were kittens and in a box."

I nodded; it did make sense; and that reminded me; my manga book was still out in the backyard! "Be right back!" I yelled. I barreled down the hall and out the door, dashed into the yard, grabbed my book, and ran back inside. My book retrieval had taken less than 30 seconds, and while I was gone Hidan had rejoined the world of the living. "Sorry… about… that…" I panted "I forgot my book." I held it up, and then I finally realized that it was a _NARUTO MANGA VOLUME!_ I tried to hide it behind my back, but I truly was no match for a badass ninja's speed; Naruto had grabbed it because, of course, it had his name and face plastered on the cover. I went to the wall, reared my head back, and slammed my forehead into the wall so hard that it left a dent in it. I prepared to repeat the process – ignoring the throbbing pain in my head – when a pair of hands restrained me.

I heard Sasuke say, "Don't hurt yourself, just explain; what is it?" I sighed, and said, "Okay, let me get an ice pack first. Follow me!" And they complied.

I led them to the kitchen where I pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and then applied it to my head. I led them downstairs to my media room; it was soundproofed and set up like a movie theater. I walked over to the wall, pulled on a partially hidden rope, and the curtains pulled aside, revealing my book cases full of Naruto DVD's, manga volumes, games, posters, and other merchandise.

I waved my hand indicatingly toward the collection and said, "In this world, your world is documented in a manga series, anime series, movies, and even games. I have dedicated the past three years of living on my own to getting the collectors editions of everything. This shelf is pristine; the posters are the only things that have been opened, and as you can see, they are in picture frames made of fire-proof and bullet-proof glass and steel; and no matter how hard you look, you will never find a single fingerprint on this shelf; everything was handled with gloves and masks at all times." I then took in my new houseguests' faces; they were all staring slack-jawed at my collection. I then pulled the rope again, closing the curtains and breaking the – apparent – spell. I then said, "So, who wants to go on an episode and movie watching marathon?!" And cheers erupted from the group. I said, "Okay, take your seats, I'll get it started." As everyone decided where to sit, I went into the tech booth and powered everything on. I then pulled up my copied disk files, and hit "play" on the first episode.

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone! In case you're wondering; no, I did not kill Naruto. However, I am **_**definitely**_** never allowing him to do a disclaimer again!**

**Naruto: Sorry author-chan.**

**Me: *sigh* I forgive you this time, but you still don't get to do a disclaimer again.**

**Sasuke: Alright, that's great and all, but what about me?! Why did I have to be the first one naked?**

**Me: *shrugs* just be glad I didn't go with my other idea. *grins evilly***

**All: *cowers in fear***

***Another voice*: So when do I get to come into the story?!**

**Me: Get out! And maybe in a chapter or two! *sighs* keeping all these ninjas in line is a pain in my- HIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Hidan: Getting rid of this fucking noisy beast!**

**Me: THAT'S THE WASHING MACHINE DUMBASS! NOW STOP!**

**Hidan: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IMMORTAL, I'LL SHOVE JASHIN AND YOUR SCYTHE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE COUGHING THEM BACK UP!**

**Hidan: *runs away screaming***

**Me: *Clears throat* sorry you had to hear that. So yeah, review please! And if you flame, I can be a bitch, so be prepared to receive your rudeness right back at you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello! I'm doing lovely this morning, even though I'm exhausted… *yawns and rests head on desk, then begins snoring***

**Hidan: *tiptoes into the room and makes the "shh" signal* *whips out a blow horn and uses it right next to my ear* *runs away, slamming the door***

**Me: UWAHH! HIDAN! *grabs my machine gun holstered underneath the desk* I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *chases***

**Nagato: Um… right, well, author-sama was going to do the disclaimer, but, well… alright, so despite how much she wishes otherwise, author-sama does not own any character in this story except for herself, aka Renee. Enjoy! *hears Hidan's distant screaming.* *sweatdrops***

**Me: *comes back in the room dragging a heavily bandaged Hidan* sorry about that alright, so for the first episode, I think I can get away with an almost play-by-play via the character's reactions, however, I will skim over other episodes and do character reactions at the end unless it really needs to be an in the moment reaction… like episode 3… mwahaha**

**Third Person POV**

The first episode powered up, and the Third Hokage began his monologue on Kurama's attack. Then, the Fourth Hokage appeared. "Dad!" said Naruto. Suddenly, my doorbell system went off. I had intentionally put a speaker for it inside my theater room so that I could still respond even if I was watching anything. I went back to the tech booth, paused the episode, and went to get the door.

I opened it, and once again there was a medium-sized box with no one in sight. The meows erupting from the box answered my question; it was another kitten delivery. I pulled the box inside and called for the guys. "OY! Get up here, there's more kittens!" and the guys came running up. Once I opened the box, I saw that this batch of 10 was also oddly colored, meaning they were also ninjas in kitten form. I checked their genders, and all ten were girls.

I said, "Alright, so you aren't in your world anymore. Yes, I know you're really ninjas. See those guys over there? They also arrived in kitten form. The way I turned them back was a kiss on the forehead. So, let's get you girls changed back!" and with that, I pulled the box to the bathroom. After draining the now cold water and refilling it, I dunked the kunoichis in the tub. I went back to my room, grabbed 10 bathrobes of my own, and brought them back to the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door and grabbed kitten #1. She had blonde fur and soft brown eyes, so I guessed, "Tsunade-sama?" the kitten's eyes widened, and then she nodded. I placed a kiss on her forehead and released her to the side before she was human again; I had perfected the timing with the guys. She quickly realized she was naked and grabbed a bathrobe, although she didn't seem too surprised considering that I had brought bathrobes with me and locked the door.

I grabbed kitten #2; she had red fur and matching red eyes. I ran the possibilities through my head and guessed, "Karin?" she nodded, and with a kiss on the forehead, she, too was human. The process repeated for the remaining kittens. In the end, we had Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Konan, Karin, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune. I led them out of the bathroom and back to the media room where I found the guys –surprisingly – waiting patiently. I led them over to the collection shelf and told them the same thing I told the guys. I then said, "We were just getting ready to watch the first episode of the anime series when you guys arrived; we aren't even 30 seconds into it. Want to join us?" and they nodded. They, too, took their seats, and I once again started the episode.

The girls "aww'd" after Kurama was sealed inside a crying newborn Naruto. The group found Naruto's paintjob on the Hokage Monument to be hilarious; they had forgotten how irresponsible and reckless he had been.

Then, Sakura shrunk down in her seat when she tried to impress Sasuke with her transformation jutsu at the academy. Meanwhile, said Uchiha thought, _'How on earth did I miss that…? They weren't lying when they said it was obvious she liked me…'_ Hinata blushed red as a tomato when the screen displayed how shy she was around Naruto. They all face-faulted when he did his "sexy-jutsu." **(note: "face-faulted" is that flip where the character lands on their head with their feet in the air, you know, when something stupid happens.)** … They sweatdropped at his sad attempt at a clone jutsu … and then laughed at the beating he delivered to Mizuki. Tsunade thought to herself, _'And then the bastard escaped from prison later… damn.'_

The second episode was filled with laughs and such; they had almost forgotten how clumsy and reckless Konohamaru had been; add to that Naruto's teaching ability – or lack thereof.

In the third episode, we all giggled at Sakura and Ino's rivalry to sit next to Sasuke; it really was ridiculous. And then Naruto thought, _'Wait a minute… this day… No good!'_ and he shrunk down in his seat. Sasuke was having similar thoughts; he remembered what happened just as clearly as Naruto. Sure enough, the kid knocked the screen Naruto forward, pushing him into a liplock with Sasuke. The present-day versions of both people were bright red in embarrassment while the others laughed at the situation.

As we continued watching the episodes and movies, the ninjas relaxed more and more. They quickly became glued to the screen; they would occasionally take breaks, but for the most part, their days were spent recapping the events of their world. With spam-watching the episodes every day, it took them less than a month to catch up to the new episodes. There were tears from the girls when something sad happened, and there was embarrassment on all sides; they each had their moments.

The former Akatsuki apologized again for their actions, and we girls cried during the episodes where Kushina told Naruto about the night he was born. Tsunade laughed when Naruto caught on that he and Kushina had the same catch phrase; and then she wondered how she didn't realize that Naruto was Kushina's son sooner, considering that it was very obvious to those who knew both mother and son.

We also learned that the ninjas had indeed retained their chakra, meaning that my dimension didn't cut off chakra after all. I asked, "So, how would I go about learning chakra control? Well, I guess we should find out if I have any!" so Hinata activated her byakugan and said, "It's in there alright! And wow… you have a lot of it!" I cheered. Then I said, "So now what?" Neji said, "Frequently, when I use my gentle fist on an opponent's chakra points, they are able to sense their chakra better than ever when the points are reactivated. Perhaps that would work?" Tsunade nodded in agreement, saying, "That makes sense. Alright, Renee, how's your pain tolerance?" I thought for a moment, then said, "It's pretty high. I broke my arm once, and I didn't start crying until they had to re-set it." **(A/N: Not in real life though: I have never broken a single bone. Ever. So I'm just guessing and whatnot.)**

Neji stood up and I copied him. He got into his gentle fist pose, and then with a few quick jabs, he shut down my main chakra points. He said, "I made sure to only hit the chakra points so there wouldn't be internal damage, even though that's the original purpose of the gentle fist." I sat down, and he was right about feeling a difference; I could feel the absence of…. something, which I assumed was chakra. Tsunade set a timer for an hour to allow my body to adjust to the reduced chakra flow.

When the timer went off, Hinata helped me stand up so that Neji could reopen my chakra points. Once again, he took his pose, and he reopened the points he had closed. Once again, I felt the difference, and it felt… _amazing_! I could finally feel the chakra moving through my system, and honestly, I had no idea why I hadn't sensed it before. So I said, "What should my first chakra control exercise be? I'm quite obviously not ready for tree climbing or water walking!" which resulted in a bout of laughter.

We walked outside and into the backyard. Tsunade said, "Everyone has different chakra control specialties. Sakura and I are naturally skilled at using chakra to enhance our strength, and while Naruto could even do it eventually, it would take a lot more effort for him to learn than it did for Sakura simply because of how his chakra network is built. So, we should probably find what type of chakra control suits you best. We have 33 well trained ninjas here, and no two have the same type of chakra control; not even Sasuke and Itachi, or Hinata and Neji, even though they're from the same clans. So, you have a very good chance of finding a match to your chakra structure."

I nodded, and said, "So what should I start with?" Sasuke said, "Well, you did knock out Hidan with one punch when you first made him human again, so I'd recommend you start with the chakra enhanced strength." Shikamaru turned his head sharply and just gaped at me; he knew _exactly_ how tough Hidan was, and he knew that knocking out the immortal Jashin worshipper had never been accomplished before.

I focused my newly discovered chakra into my fist and punched the ground – opening a two foot fissure. Sakura said, "Well done! For someone who just recently discovered their chakra network, you're a natural!" Tsunade nodded and said, "I actually think you might be ready for tree walking." My jaw dropped. "Already?! Wow…" I walked over toward the large 30 year old willow tree in my backyard and stopped about 10 feet away for a running start. Tenten passed me one of her kunai that I had gotten for her, and I quickly ran at the tree. I made it about 10 feet off the ground before the tree cracked beneath my foot and I fell back. I managed to land on my feet; gymnastics training was definitely paying off.

Sakura came up to me and gave me a high five, saying, "Great job for a first try! Now, let's give the chakra training a rest for now. If you use it too much right after discovering it, you will wear out quickly. I nodded, and we went back inside.

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry if it's rushed or whatnot; I'm new to the fanfiction business. **

**Sakura: Isn't Renee a bit too good?**

**Me: Oh hush Sakura; I'm trying. Anyway, hope you liked it! If you're wondering, yes this will be a short fanfic; no more than 5 chapters unless I get a random burst of inspiration or an idea from a reviewer. *hint hint* so I am taking ideas for this fanfic! Sayonara, mina! *Waves at camera***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello lovely readers! I love writing, and so I love it when I have 2x more views than readers, meaning people keep coming back to either re-read it or check for updates; that makes me happy! I hope I can live up to expectations! :D**

**Naruto: Okay, lunch break! Where's the ramen?**

**Me: *smacks him on the head* we haven't even started working yet, so it can't be our lunch break!**

**Sakura: *sighs* he's always like this author-sama; haven't you noticed?**

**Me: *sighs* you didn't have to crush my hopes of ever making him somewhat normal, you know!**

**Naruto: I resent that comment!**

**Sasuke: Well it fits!**

**Naruto: Butt out you jerk!**

**Sasuke: Just shut up you moron!**

**Me: *smacks their heads together* SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!**

**Naruto & Sasuke: Hai, author-sama.**

***then Tonton walks in***

**Shizune: Tonton, what are you doing here?! I thought I left you with Anko!**

**Tonton: *oinks***

**Me: *smacks head against desk* What on earth was I thinking when I invited all these ninjas to my house?!**

**Hinata: Should I do the disclaimer, author-sama?**

**Me: Go for it.**

**Hinata: Author-sama only owns Renee. That's it, so please don't ruin this for her by false-reporting her for copyright infringement!**

**First Person POV - Renee**

The next morning, Kankuro and Sasori took me out back to test my abilities with puppet manipulation.

They set up some soda cans and bottles; something large and simple enough to practice with, but not so large that I would damage something if I lost control.

I focused my chakra to my fingertips, and then, as instructed, I imagined pulling out a thread of chakra. My chakra strings were extremely thick and unstable; they snapped back into my fingers before they even touched the goal bottle. I sighed, and Sasori said, "That was good Renee." "No one is perfect on the first try; I had to give the Great Fireball Jutsu a few tries before I got it, and I was supposedly a prodigy." said Itachi as he stepped out of the shadows. I gave a small smile, and then said, "I want to give each type of chakra manipulation a try before I focus on training with one specific type. So what's next?"

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Well, I would like to know what your element is. Here's the chakra paper – I'm sure you know what to do." I nodded and placed the paper between my palms. I focused my chakra into it, and when I uncovered it, one half had been reduced to ashes and the other half was wet. Tsunade suddenly dropped out of the willow tree and examined my paper – or at least what was left of it.

She said, "Amazing! You might have the boil release; in other words, you might have the same kekkei genkai as the current Mizukage!" I cheered; that was awesome!

I then pulled out my phone and looked at the time; it was 8 o'clock, and I was already beginning to feel the heat. I said, "Hmm… it looks as if today's gonna be a hot one; I'm going to see if I can find my blow-up pool… it's gotten buried since last year…" and with that, I went to my storage shed, creating a chakra bubble to chase away unwanted pests such as spiders, wasps, or yellow jackets; there were a lot of those at this time of year.

I went to the back and found what I was looking for; my extra large blow-up pool that I had special ordered for when all my friends would come over. I was definitely glad for it now.

I went back out and said, "Okay, I'll need some help setting this up considering its size!" and Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Hinata all came forward. The process went extremely quickly. Within 20 minutes, it was completely inflated properly. It would definitely suffice for a ninja pool party. Then Ino said, "Um… aren't we missing something? Like, I don't know… swimsuits?" I facepalmed; how could I forget! I said, "Okay… so since you guys are all pretty famous, you can't exactly leave the house without some extensive disguises... in that case, it would just be easier for me to go to the store and use Skype™ to let you guys pick the swimsuits you want. How about that?" and they nodded.

I led them back inside and to the media room. I set the camera so that it was facing the seats, and then I logged my spare account into the computer and kept my phone logged into the main one. Once that was set up, I started a call to show them how it worked. I left Nagato in charge of the computer since he would be least likely to destroy it due to something going wrong. I went out to the garage and got in my electric blue convertible. I set my phone on the stand, restarted the call, and lowered the roof cover. I told them about how the store I was going to was set up. Within minutes, I arrived at the store. Pulling the roof back on, I went into the store and said into the mic, "Okay, ladies' swimsuits first." And I walked over the Women's section.

I had the girls point to the swim suit that appealed to them; Hinata picked a rather modest lavender two piece that would accentuate her hair and eyes. Ino picked a royal purple two bikini that was further toward the skimpy side. Sakura picked a magenta two piece that was closer to Hinata's in coverage terms. Temari picked a scarlet red two piece that, like Ino's, exposed a lot of skin; not that I could really blame her, as Suna provided the perfect weather to get a tan year round, and who wouldn't want to flaunt that? Tenten picked a sky blue suit that, like Hinata and Sakura's, was fairly modest.

Karin picked a baby pink one piece suit, surprisingly; I had expected her to also go with a bikini to possibly catch Sasuke's attention. Konan decided on a deep blue sports style bikini that went perfectly with her hair. Kurenai picked a rather modest ruby red two piece, which was understandable since she was married and had a kid. Tsunade's was the most revealing of them all; while she had _technically_ gone with a navy blue one piece suit, the fabric was cut away on the sides in such a way that it would reveal more than a bikini would. Shizune picked an extremely modest one piece, which was understandable due to her general personality.

Next, I headed over to the Men's section and noticed that a few people were looking at me oddly; I had such a size variety of women's swimsuits that I was obviously not shopping for myself. That was only confirmed when I began having the guys indicate the suits they liked. The only thing I can say is that there is far less variety in guy's swimwear than there is in women's. Shino, (of course) went for a full body wetsuit. The others stuck to more traditional pool swimwear, but Kakashi picked a swim shirt and matching swim shorts so that his mask wouldn't look so out of place. After the last one had picked their suit, I hung up the call. I headed to the checkout isle and paid a whopping $363 dollars; I was definitely glad that my job (which I was currently on vacation from) paid so well. The clerk was definitely eyeing me strangely, especially when I didn't flinch at the price. I paid for the stuff and left the store.

I got to my car, threw the suits in the back, and pulled out of the lot after lowering the hood again. I made it back home and found that after I had exited the house and before I started the call, they had quickly started filling the pool. Now, it was just about full. I had a smile going from ear-to-ear. I handed them all their respective suits, and we got changed, took quick showers to keep the pool clean, grabbed towels, and headed out back to the pool. I also discovered that Shino had kindly ordered the insects to stay far away from the backyard for the afternoon. I badly wanted to hug him, but I knew that that was way outside his comfort zone, so I didn't.

We all decided to jump in the pool at the same time, and even though I knew it would make a huge mess, I didn't complain. Kakashi counted down, "On the count of three; one, two, THREE!" and we charged. We all lobbied over the edge of the pool and dunked in. When I surfaced however, there were 33 swimsuits floating on the water, and 33 kittens struggling to stay afloat. I almost busted a lung laughing. I grabbed the closest one to me; it was a female kitten with positively lovely purple fur and soft milky white eyes, so I immediately knew it was Hinata.

I looked around at the kittens, each of which had huddled to stay afloat better. I climbed out of the pool and started scooping them out. I grabbed the towels and laid them out on the grass. I led the kittens over to the towels, and they happily burrowed into the sun-warmed fabric. I laid out on my own towel and let the sun dry my skin.

**First Person POV – Sasuke**

Kakashi gave the signal, and we all charged at the pool. When I hit the surface, I knew something was wrong; I was suddenly completely encased in the fabric of my swimsuit. I managed to fight my way free, and looked around; I wasn't the only one who had been kittenfied. The only one who was still human was Renee.

I wanted to yowl; life was so unfair! Renee picked up a kitten – who I quickly identified as Hinata – and the rest of us huddled together to attempt to stay afloat; none of us had experience swimming in this form, and it was difficult. The fur on my legs kept swishing against itself and slowing my movements; it was like trying to walk with extra strength double sided tape on your legs, in other words, almost impossible.

Renee quickly scooped us out of the pool, and then she laid out the towels, each one folded in half to make little pockets. I wasn't the first to decide to burrow in them; Ino, who had been in the skimpiest two piece, was there first. Renee laid down beside us on her own towel, and we let the sun and thick fibers warm us back up; kittens really didn't retain heat very well, which explained why they always stayed close to their mothers or other people.

**First Person POV – Renee**

We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the sunlight and gentle breeze; it was truly peaceful. Just before dinner, my phone –which was tucked beneath my towel – rang shrilly, startling the kittens half to death. I figured that while it was funny that S-class ninjas would be scared of a phone, being that small would make anyone terrified.

I answered the phone saying, "Hello?"

The other person said, **"Hey Ree-ree, what's up?"**

I sighed; there was only one person in the entire galaxy that would dare use that nickname; my bff and distant cousin, Lindsey. "Nothing much, just hanging out with my kittens."

"**Wait… back up a minute there… since when did you have kittens?!"**

"Uh… really long story, if you come over I can explain it to you. However, you must not tell ANYONE, or else I will have to wipe yours and the innocent bystander's memories of it, and that wouldn't be very fair to them now would it?"

Lindsey sighed and said, **"No, it wouldn't, but what's so big about kittens that you would have to go that far?"** I said, "I will tell you when you get here; I don't need our conversation to be hacked and eavesdropped on. Plus, you might faint; I know I did when I first found out." And she said, **"Okay… you're being really cryptic here, see ya in a bit Ree-ree!"** and I simply sighed and hung up.

I said, "Okay guys and gals, my bff and cousin is coming over. Like me, she is a huge fan of the series, and she isn't the type to gossip about something this important. So, we need to get back inside. I know the sun feels good, but I can use my special cat hairdryer to warm you guys back up. How does that sound?" and the ninja kittens slowly yawned and stretched their way out of the bundle of towels. They followed me back inside, and after I put a robe on over my own two piece suit, I led them into the bathroom and grabbed my low power pet hairdryer. They laid out in rows, so I simply passed the hairdryer back and forth over them. Just after they were completely dry, my doorbell went off; Lindsey was here.

We made our way to the front door, and right after I opened it, Lindsey's cat radar set to work finding the kittens. To our surprise, it didn't work on my houseguests. She frowned and said, "Where are the kittens?" I called, "Guys, get in here!" and the huddle of 33 kittens waltzed into the hallway. Lindsey practically fainted from the sight of the freshly blow-dried kittens. She greeted them all, and grabbed the Hidan cat and held him tightly to her chest. I hung my head, thinking about what I had to tell her. "Erhm… Lindsey… you might want to let him go…" she looked at me with a confused face and said, "Why?" I answered simply, "He's actually Hidan from the show Naruto."

…

…

…

…And she burst out laughing. "That… is… the CRAZIEST… thing… you… have… EVER… said, Ree-ree!" she choked out between laughs. I shook my head. "It's true. You are currently squishing the Jashin-worshipping Hidan between your boobs. And as I have discovered in the past month and a half since he's been here, he is a bit of a perv." She carefully set Hidan down, turned to me and said, "And I suppose next you are going to tell me that the rest of these kittens are FICTIONAL characters too?! Ree-ree, I think you and I need to take a trip to the mental hospital; you've finally cracked!"

And the kittens burst out laughing. I sighed and said, "Okay, so who's gonna be the guinea pig to prove that I'm not crazy?" Temari stepped forward, and so I scooped her into my arms, indicated for Lindsey to follow me, and led her to the bathroom. After filling the basin sink with warm water, I dunked Temari in, scooped her out, and delivered a kiss to her forehead. With a poof of smoke, she was a human again. While I was handing Temari a towel, I heard a thud, and discovered that Lindsey had fainted.

**Me: How was that? I hope I did okay!**

**Lindsey: Damn…. My head hurts… *applies ice pack***

**Me: *shrugs* You really didn't have to flop backwards like that, you could have done one of those fake-o actor falls, but nooo you wanted to do it **_**perfectly**_**!**

**Lindsey: And that's why you love me!**

**Temari: Well, at least you weren't subjected to having one of the guys poof into existence… completely naked…**

**Lindsey: WHAT?! I would have considered that heaven, cuz MAN they are H-O-T~!**

**Hidan: Well, thanks for the compliment bitch!**

**Lindsey: WHAT?!**

**Me: He does that to everybody. Chill little tiger.**

**Lindsey: *steam flows out ears* grr…**

**Me: Okay, well, thanks for reading! Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Minasan, kon'nichiwa!**

**Lindsey: Why are you speaking Japanese? And in romanji form at that.**

**Me: Oh, shut up! *pouts***

**Lindsey: *rolls eyes***

**Ino: We're all beautiful so get along! Although, we all know I'm the prettiest ;) *fluffs hair***

**Karin: Blondes are so cliché; Sasuke would probably fall for a girl with more… vibrant hair. *fluffs own hair***

**Sakura: In that case, we're on even ground! *smirks***

**Karin: *scoffs* You're strawberry blonde; nothing special. And, tell me, can you even cook?**

**Sakura: THAT'S IT! *tackles Karin***

**Me: *sighs* why is it always like this… *hears Karin screaming* *sweatdrops* Anyway… I own nothing except the current plotline, Renee, and Lindsey.**

**Lindsey: You can't own me, I'm my own person!**

**Me: *smack head on desk* you know what I mean damnit.**

**First Person – Renee**

After Lindsey fainted, I picked her up and set her on the couch. While she was out, I checked to make sure that she didn't have a concussion; she did hit her head pretty hard.

About 10 minutes later, she came to. Like me, she looked in danger of fainting again once she saw Temari. Luckily for her, said now-human ninja was completely clothed, and was not a shinobi named Sasuke with a perfect six-pack. She said, "Okay, I'm sorry for calling you crazy. Although, I'm actually debating my own sanity at the moment. I giggled and said, "It's alright. Now, I will get you a glass of water; you might go into shock. I didn't, but you never know." She nodded, and I went to the kitchen to get the glass of water. Once I had it, I took it back to the living room where I found the kittens surrounding her while she tried to guess their identities. She missed quite a few due to the multitude of brown fur/brown eye kittens.

After she drank her water, I had a thought, "Hey guys, want to learn how to swim in your cat forms so we don't have a repeat of the pool incident?" and they nodded their heads vigorously; it was probably terrifying to be in water that deep and not know how to swim. Lindsey's head snapped up and she asked, "Pool?!" I nodded and answered, "I set up my party size pool earlier, and as soon as they hit the cold water, they were in cat form! And of course, they didn't know how to swim in that form, so I had to rescue them." And she nodded.

Temari changed back into her bikini so she wouldn't get the clothes wet once she jumped back in. I set up the much smaller pool and put it on the tilt ramp so one end would be deeper than the other. Once I had filled it so that the deeper end was about 3 ft and the shallow end was about 4'', I got in the deeper pool and caught Temari once she had dunked in and become a kitten again. I set her in the shallow pool and, with Lindsey's help, guided the other kittens over the edge. We both sat in the deeper end and helped the kitten ninjas learn to swim.

Ino, who had the longest hair in human form and hence the longest fur in cat form, had the most trouble. Choji was next in that category, but his… uh… _muscles_ *cough cough*helped him stay afloat. For the most part, the others did fine until Naruto got frustrated and somehow made a mini Rasengan that created a small-scale tsunami. Needless to say, we were shocked that he managed to summon any chakra in that form; they hadn't been able to before. Naruto looked so guilty about causing trouble that Hinata walked up and started licking his cheek to cheer him up, and I could have sworn that her own cheeks became a red-ish purple color.

Once the ninjas had mastered swimming in their cat forms, I dug out my own cat's bath toys, tossed them in the large pool, and then helped the kittens over. We played well into the evening, but I didn't notice how dark it was until I couldn't see Kisame swim up to me and playfully bite my ankle. After that, we went inside, and we quickly realized that we completely missed dinner.

I said, "Okay kitties, I'm guessing you would prefer to eat your dinner in human form so ladies first!" and with that, the girls separated from the guys, but I double checked for any sneaky perverts. I led them to the bathroom, filled the tub with warm water, and started turning them back. After they were all human and changed into the clothes I had stocked in the bathroom, they exited the bathroom and in came the guys.

I sighed and said, "let's get this over with." I refilled the tub with warm water again; only it was a little warmer than it had been for the girls for the simple reason that I had almost two dozen guy kittens to get through before the water got cold.

Once they were human and clothed, we exited the bathroom and went downstairs to find Ino, Hinata, Karin, Temari, Konan, and Kurenai in the kitchen. It made sense because Sakura and Lindsey _couldn't_ cook – at least not with edible results – , and Tenten, Tsunade, and Shizune just didn't seem like the "cooking" type people.

While they had some difficulty in my "American" kitchen, they managed to make an amazing sausage gravy and homemade biscuits meal. I had taught them a few American recipes, and in turn they taught me about various cuisines that they prefer. I learned that apparently, Sasuke can't tolerate anything sweet. In the month since they had been here, we had constructed a closed-roof patio that would contain a table large enough to seat all of us. The walls and ceiling were made of glass so that we could look outside while we ate our meals; it was nice.

So, we headed out to the patio and sat down to eat. As we ate, we each picked up a conversation with one person or another, and we occasionally got pulled into another conversation, so that by the time the meal was finished, we had exchanged conversation with everyone at the table. Naruto took delight in recounting their first day here to Lindsey, including when Sasuke was made human again. I listened in because nobody had bothered to tell me what happened while I was unconscious. I blushed brightly at the thought of Sasuke checking my vitals – while he was naked – and I was passed out. Then Kisame said, "Oh, Renee-chan, I could help you with your water style affinity! And the Uchiha's can help you with your fire affinity!" my face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning; I could actually become a ninja!

Then I heard some water spraying, and I looked over to see that Lindsey had choked on her water and spit it out. She gaped at me and I thought, _oops._ "ahah, uh… forgot to mention it, didn't I?" her glare was her only answer as she was still recovering from choking on the water. Once she was completely stable again, she said, "This is HUGE! You have chakra, damnit! And obviously, you knew how to use it well enough to use the chakra paper! And you didn't tell me?!" I lifted my hands in a placating gesture and said, "Hey, I was kinda preoccupied with the idea that you would drag me to a psych ward, leaving 33 S-class ninjas alone, in my house, as kittens! And then we were teaching them to swim in said kitten forms! Point is, it slipped my mind, okay?" She gave one last glare and then released it. I relaxed once I knew she wouldn't tear my head off.

I said, "Okay, Hinata or Neji, would one of you do the honors of seeing if Lindsey here has chakra?" Neji nodded, activated his byakugan, and said, "Yes, she does… and honestly, I've never seen a chakra quite like it. Hmm…" then, turning to the others, he said, "Would one of you please become a kitten again? I think I see the resemblance, and I just want to be sure." Tenten stood up, grabbed her glass of water, and spilled it on her head. If I had blinked, I would've missed the transformation. Then she hopped onto Neji's lap, and after he looked between her and Lindsey for a few seconds, he nodded. "I knew it; Lindsey here somehow has the chakra structure of a cat-human hybrid."

**Me: AANND… cliffhanger!**

**Lindsey: So I'm a kitty? COOL!**

**Neji: No, you just have the chakra structure of one – with the human chakra structure details mixed in.**

**Me: How can you tell that?**

**Neji: It would take a long time to explain, but in short, we train with the byakugan to be able to tell between animals and humans, and then we learn to differentiate an untrained chakra network from one that has been honed to its fullest potential, and every stage in-between.**

**All: O****O****O****O****h.**

**Lindsey: So… what does that mean for me? I mean, the other ninjas we know with some kind of animal chakra trait are Naruto and Kisame. I know I don't have a tailed beast because we have zero stories about them here, and I definitely don't **_**look**_** half cat!**

**Tsunade: *swings in the window* that does present a small problem; your chakra network is an anomaly to us, which means that you have to work on the details of working with your chakra on your own.**

**Lindsey: *groans***

**Hinata: *enters through the door* At least you have chakra! I've occasionally used my byakugan on the people that walk by here, and some of them don't have any chakra at all! So from coming here, I learned that it isn't the chakra itself that the byakugan can see. I have no idea what it actually **_**does**_** see, but it's not chakra!**

**Lindsey: *feels a little better***

**Me: Okay, well, I guess this is bye for now! Send in your guesses/suggestion about what might possibly be up with Lindsey's chakra! I've already decided what I want it to be, but if I see a guess or a suggestion good enough, I'll change my mind, use that idea, and give credit to the one who gave it. So guess please! :D Sayonara!**


	5. Author Note

**Hello. Uhm so not only do I have writer's block, but I'm moving! Not only that, but because of certain circumstances, I might be living in a car for a while, meaning my internet access will be limited. So sorry! And then, by the time we get a house, school will have started again! Grr... Oh well, since I'm going back to public school this fall, my school time/free time will be more predictable, meaning that updates will be more regular, not 3 updates on week and then none for a month like I have been doing. So it will be a while before I can update again. I'm moving out of a negative environment and into a positive one, so hopefully when I do have the time to write I will be in the right mindset to overcome my writer's block on all three of my stories. Anyway, later my lovely readers!**


End file.
